


If the world was ending...

by DebM



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM
Summary: "If the world was ending, you'd come over, right? You'd come over and you'd spend the night?"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 25
Kudos: 133





	If the world was ending...

**Author's Note:**

> So I did something lol This short story is inspired by the song If The World Was Ending by JP Saxe & Julia Michaels.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, remember English is not my native language and I literally just wrote this in like two hours. I hope you like it. Please let me know in the comments your thoughts and kudos are greatly appreciated.

At first, Alex didn't notice it as she waited at a red light.

The gleaming red reflecting against her black helmet. The roaring of her bike between her legs, anticipating speed. It was a cold night, colder than usual, so Alex wore her leather Jacket zipped tight for her ride home from the DEO.

She didn't notice it because she was lost in thoughts. Lately, she's been lost in thoughts at all times of the day. J'onn keeps telling her she needs to take a vacation, but she keeps rejecting it. She doesn't need free time to get even more lost in her head.

The woman's scream in the car next to her pulled her out of her train of thoughts, and that's when she noticed it; the ground was shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" The woman yelled as she jumped out of the car and desperately tried to unbuckle her baby out of the car seat.

Everything under her and around her was shaking. She pressed both feet on the ground to stabilize her bike.

With shaky hands, she slid her helmet visor up and reached for the woman, "Ma'am, please get in the car."

But then everything stopped. She looked around her, and everyone was standing out of their cars in shock. The ground under them slightly cracked.

"Look out!" A man from somewhere behind her shouted.

Before Alex could do anything, one of the traffic lights came crashing down, landing a few inches from her bike.

"You could've died!" The woman next to her gasped, clutching her baby tight.

Alex blinked, feeling a little light-headed, "Please," she swallowed, "Get back in the car with your baby."

A whoosh of air came from somewhere around her, and people cheered.

Supergirl has entered the show in all her glory.

Kara landed next to her, "Please don't panic," She spoke loudly, "Get in your vehicles and drive safely to your homes."

Alex shifted her body on her bike to look ahead of her, "Earthquake?" She asked, not looking at her sister.

Kara walked in front of her and said in a low voice, "A big one, and there are reports of possible replicas just as strong."

Alex nodded and lowered her visor, "Where do you need me?"

"Home," Kara said firmly, "Clark is coming to help, and so is James."

Alex prepared to argue but was stop by Kara stepping back, ready to fly up, "This is Nature, Alex, not something you can punch. Go home."

But Home is not where Alex wanted to go.

She remained in her spot as the cars started to slowly drive past her. Her head was pounding with adrenaline, and she had only one question.

_Where was Maggie right now? Was she out drinking? Was she in her home watching television?_

It’s been three years now….

\------------------------

Maggie tried to imagine Alex's reaction. She felt shameful at the thought. As a Captain of the NCPD, she should be worrying about the people's safety in the city, but instead, she couldn't take Alex out of her head.

So she tried to imagine her reaction. The earthquake didn't scare her, but it startled her enough to get her thinking about that night she and Alex went drinking and stumbled back into Alex's apartment and never made it to the bedroom.

She smiled.

It's been three years now; she thought she knew how to think about Alex without ripping her heart out.

Just as strong as the first one, the second replica caught her on her way to the familiar place. A place she swore she'd never return.

She knew they weren't meant for forever, and maybe that's fine...but if the world was ending, she needed to come over.

Which is how Maggie found herself standing in front of a very familiar door. Panic started to take over, and she was beginning to regret coming here, especially after no one was responding to her insistent knockings.

Maybe Alex was busy helping her sister. Maybe Alex didn't even live here anymore. Maybe Alex was with a girlfriend.

Maybe, Maybe, Maybe.

"Hi," The low voice surprised her, making her jump away from the door.

Maggie blinked at Alex, standing in the hallway. Lost in her thoughts, she must've not heard the elevator.

Alex looked disheveled, and her eyes were as dark as night filled with heat. She was holding her helmet with one hand and her keys with the other.

"Hi," Maggie managed to reply, "I-" She didn't know what to say, so she went with the hard truth, "I came to see you."

Alex shifted on her feet, tapping the helmet against her thigh, "I went to the bar trying to look for you," She breathed nervously, "I tried calling but-"

"I changed my number," Maggie shrugged with a half-smile.

Alex nodded.

"I tried calling you too, but-"

"I changed my number too," Alex explained.

"And your hair, I see," Maggie pointed out, trying to lighten up the mood.

Alex ran her fingers through her tousled hair and blushed, "Yeah."

"Looks great," Maggie reassured her softly.

Alex looked up and smiled that smile that used to melt Maggie into a puddle...that still does.

"Your hair looks lighter," Alex pointed out at Maggie's beautiful hair, looking a mix of brown and blonde.

Maggie shrugged and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Wanted a change," She flashed her dimples.

"Looks amazing," Alex said, praying her knees wouldn't fail her at the sight of the other woman's dimples. She missed them so much it hurt.

They both fell into silence for a few seconds, absorbing the enormity of the situation.

It's been three years now. They weren't down for forever, and it's fine.

"Maybe, we should go inside," Alex said, stepping forward but keeping her eyes on Maggie, fearing she'd walk away.

"Yes," Maggie said, following behind.

The apartment was nearly as Maggie remembers it. Maybe a couple of small new decorations, but the rest remained the same.

She stopped when she noticed Alex was not moving.

"Alex?"

"Aren't you supposed to be out there?" Alex asked in a low voice.

The apartment was still dark, with the moonlight coming through the windows. Sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I'm off today," Maggie bit her lower lip, "I wanted to come to see you."

Alex remained with her back to Maggie; her eyes lost somewhere in the city through her windows.

"What about you?" Maggie asked cautiously, "I thought you would be out there with your sister."

Alex turned slowly to face Maggie, "I wanted to see you too."

As they stood face to face in the darkness, the walls started shaking, causing photo frames to fall from the walls.

"If the world is ending tonight..." Alex said.

"All our fears would be irrelevant," Maggie returned.

They don't know who moved first. Or when the walls stopped shaking.

They kissed as if their life depended on it. It was not soft or tender but needy and desperate as if they were running out of time. And maybe they were.

Maggie reached for Alex's pants as they stumble to the bed, in the dark, expertly knowing where to step to avoid tripping with a piece of furniture.

It's been three years now, but Maggie could still walk around this apartment with a blindfold.

They don't remember if there were more replicas or when the sirens stopped blaring through the distance night.

They never noticed when the city lost power because they never bothered to turn any lights off.

Maggie never answered any texts from her aunt or friends, and Alex never answered any calls from Eliza, J'onn, or her Sister.

They were lost in each other. Making love to every inch of their bodies.

"I love you," Alex whimpered, breathing heavily as she took all of Maggie and gave herself entirely.

Maggie cupped her face tenderly and ran her fingers through her wet hair, "I love you too," She whispered back.

If the world was ending, they could love each other for the night just for the hell of it. If the sky was falling, they could hold each other tight.

After their bodies were beyond exhausted at some point in the night, they laid in bed naked and in silence. Their hands found each other in the middle, and their fingers intertwined.

There were dozens of unspoken thoughts firing in their heads.

_How many lovers had Alex brought to this bed? How many lovers had Maggie given herself to?_

But it's been three years now...and they knew better than to ask.

There was a deafening calm outside. The moon glowed on them, brighter than ever.

The world didn't end tonight. They knew they'd have to say goodbye.

Or maybe not.

They have a lifetime ahead of them to figure it out.


End file.
